Nightmares
by God'srider
Summary: Kensi has few fears, but one is about to come to light. How will she handle it? Will Kensi's fear reveal Deeks' fear?


**I read a book recently and was struck by inspiration! Tell me what you think-Review if you want!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS:LA or characters**

* * *

Kensi's eyes flew open, something wasn't right. Her hand inched under her pillow for her gun because had startled her awake. She had been holding Deeks' hand as he told her how much he really cared about her when something had jolted her from sleep. What had it been? Her heart started to beat faster, where was her gun?

A deep menacing laugh erupted from the corner of her room and her eyes darted there straining to see through the dark. A low rumble, "Missing your gun, Agent Blye?"

Jumping from the bed, Kensi tried to assess the situation. She needed to get to her back-up.

"Don't bother, I have your back-up as well," a masked man emerged from the shadows approaching Kensi slowly.

Kensi prepared herself standing athletically, "What do you want?" She was calm and her voice was steady, rage coursed through her. How dare this man invade her home and try to paralyze her with fear and intimidation.

His voice was smooth and calculating, "You, I want you, Kensi. I have searched long and hard for the right woman and then I found you."

"Not gonna happen," Kensi spit back.

"No, no, no. You don't understand, I will not be taking advantage of you or forcing you into anything. Kensi, you are my worthy opponent. Women are not strong anymore and they do not fight back. They are helpless and needy. But you Kensi, you are strong, unshakeable and you will fight," the man shifted.

Kensi could only make out his silhouette and she wanted to strike at him, but he had a gun pointed directly at her right eye, "You're right, I will fight." Since she couldn't get a handle on this guy, she decided to let him keep talking and only respond when necessary. Her heart pounded, but she stamped down the fear. She needed a plan especially for when this guy acted.

Taking a small step toward her nightstand that her phone was on, Kensi noticed her body was functioning slowly and her limbs were not moving fluidly. Her brow tightened with realization, he had drugged her.

The maniac just carried on talking, "I want my wife to be strong, but not stronger than me. See I think a woman's love should be earned and men should enforce their authority."

Kensi tried to keep calm, "I won't marry you. I don't even know you."

He grinned and white teeth flashed through the ski mask, "Yet, I will be pursuing you, Kensi. I have taken it upon myself to engage you in the game of love. This has been our first day."

Letting out a sigh, Kensi answered semi-firmly, "So you aren't going to kill me?"

"Haha, silly Kensi, of course not. I love you. I'm going to terrorize you until you forfeit and become my wife just to make the courting stop. While women should not be easy, they also should not be too strong. I need to earn my authority over you and test our love. You are so strong, I want to break you. I want you to beg for mercy and lose your defiance," the man raised his hand to her face and stroked her cheek staring into her eyes. "So beautiful."

Kensi's breathing turned shallow with fear, his touch was clammy and forceful although he was trying to emit gentleness. Her biggest fear was coming true. He was going to hunt her, haunt her. She tried to bat his hand away and speak but her words were slow and slurred, "I will never love you."

It felt like she was moving in jello and he easily caught her wrist. He chuckled, "Perhaps, but you will be mine, physically and psychologically. Oh and I have drugged you so do not attempt fighting with me. It is never good to fight on the first night.

Kensi tried to gather herself, but her breathing refused to slow and her body felt weighed down. The man holstered her gun and put his hand on her shoulder. She tried to knee him in the groin, but raising her knee set her off balance. With a light shove, the man pushed Kensi.

She felt herself falling, but no matter how hard she tried, her body would not move. Landing on her bed, Kensi's eyes darted to follow her attacker around her room. He studied each framed photo in her room mumbling comments to himself. Kensi groaned, "Get out of my house."

He smiled at her and pulled a camera from his coat and snapped a picture of her unmoving as rage burned in her eyes. Then he sat down directly next to her brushing his fingers through her brown hair and tracing her facial features with his fingertips.

Panic surged through her. This was her nightmare. She was completely helpless. Kensi tried to plead, "Please stop touching me. Please." Fear shot through her veins as his touch continued down her neck. He brushed against her arms before resting against her hand.

Despite the terror, Kensi felt her eyelids drooping and heard him talking distantly, "Good night, Kensi. You need your rest." He placed a kiss on the back of her hand and she was thankful she could no longer feel his touch through the numbness. Tears pricked at her eyes as she lay helplessly.

This psychopath had come into her home, touched her, and left her with the promise to return. The last thing Kensi saw before she sank into oblivion was the man shrouded in black stealing a picture frame and disappearing into the dark.

Kensi blinked her eyes open slowly, had she gotten drunk? Why were her legs hanging off the bed? She moved slowly stretching her arms when it all came back to her. Fear enveloped her, was the man still here?

She sat up mindful of her aching muscles. Her worst fear had transpired and according to last night, her nightmare was just beginning. Kensi looked at what once had been her sanctuary. It was defiled with red. The blood red words "true love" marred her peaceful blue walls and her picture frames' glass had been shattered. The last picture of her and her father was gone. Kensi couldn't stop the flow of tears that coursed down her cheeks. Hands shaking, Kensi gripped her phone hitting speed dial #2 without a second thought. She had to get out of this room.

Starting toward her door, Kensi could only manage a desperate, "Deeks," before her throat closed with emotion.

Hearing Kensi plead his name, Deeks immediately turned his car toward her apartment and floored it, "Are you at home? I'm on my way. Want me to stay on the phone?"

Kensi choked out, "Yes."

Deeks chattered pointlessly about how it was a beautiful morning and how Monty had refused to cooperate jogging on the beach. He was desperately trying to fill the silence and reassure Kensi. His heart was pounding, Kensi had never sounded this way before. It seemed like forever before he slid to a stop in front of Kensi's apartment. He flew from the car and unlocked the front door with the emergency key Kensi had given him last month.

His right hand rested on his gun's handle tucked into the back of his pants. Upon seeing her, his movements slowed and his hand slid to his side. Kensi was in a tank top and gym shorts arms wrapped tightly around herself. She was frozen to the entrance of her living room, tears coursing down her cheeks.

Stepping cautiously, Deeks spoke softly, "Kensi, are you okay? What happened?" The room was a disaster, a box full of action movies and gun magazines had the words 'trash' and 'No' scribbled across it. Scrawled in red across the walls were 'Fear', 'Strength', and 'Respect'. Unsure how to help her, Deeks looked at her appraisingly waiting for some sort of signal.

Kensi's voice was tiny, void of her normal strength. She nearly whispered, "Deeks," as a sob caught in her throat.

His name was the only prompting he needed. With that one word, Kensi begged him to take her in his arms. With that one word, Deeks felt his heart break. With that one word, Kensi was no longer a trained operative, she was a regular woman who was scared and needed help.

In one step Deeks was at her side and his arms wrapped around her firmly. Kensi felt her knees give out and she sagged against Deeks. Burying her face in his chest, Kensi clung to him balling her hands in his shirt. Feeling one arm holding her against him and the other gently stroking her hair, Kensi felt safe for the first time since her nightmare started.

Whispering into the top of her head, Deeks tried to soothe her. As soon as he had taken her in his arms, he had been supporting her completely. She was shaking uncontrollably against him and he could feel the fear in the heat of her palms and the cold of her body.


End file.
